Vladimir Frilgisson
Personality Vladimir has a dark personality, being a son of Thanatos. He was an outcast at his school in Russia, and his only friend was Mikhail Dimatov, secretly a satyr in disguise. He has an expansive sense of humor, but most of it is dark humor. He resents his mortal mother a lot, but loves his maternal stepmother very dearly. She sometimes visists Camp Half-Blood herself, as she is a legacy of Zephyros. He is a strong believer in justice, almost as much as his cousins, the children of Nemesis. He does not let a wrongdoer have forgiveness without redemption or punishment. He is not a leader, and is kind of shy. However, he has a strong hatred for monsters after a surprise attack by a myrmeke. He has a light Russian accent, being his native language. He went to a French immersion school in Russia, and therefore he can speak French fluently. He is genderfluid, and his gender seems to fluctuate randomly. He likes to use whatever pronouns fit his current gender. History His mortal mother, Frilgis, was an IT worker in Russia after immigrating there from Sweden. Recently, her grandfather had died. She was crying over his grave when a dark-skinned man appeared behind her to comfort her. She fell in love with him, and vice versa. However, she was confused as to why he always had a weird bulge on his back. Little did she know, her boyfriend was Thanatos, and those were his wings. She asked him his name, and he said, "Best not to know right now." After a few weeks, she was pregnant with a child. They chose a name: Vladimir if a boy, or Vlatka if a girl. When she was 3 months pregnant, Thanatos gave her one final word. This is the discussion. - "Frilgis, I must leave you. I'm sorry for this, but this is the truth." - "WHAT? No, I love you!" - "There is something I must tell you. I don't mean to be blunt, but... I'm a Greek god. Thanatos, god of death. That's why I was at the cemetery." - "... ... ..." - "I must go. But one last word. Our child, Vladimir or Vlatka, will be a half-blood. A demigod. Protect them. Monsters will be attracted by their scent, so I charge you with keeping them safe. Goodbye. (under his breath, looking at his iPad) Can't the Valkyries just take this one? They practically are holding a weapon! (speaking clearly) I love you, Frilgis." "I'm just hallucinating." 2 months later, his mom meets an attractive girl, who is also, unknowingly to her, a great-granddaughter of Zephyros. They start dating, and a few weeks later, she finds that her baby is a boy, Vladimir. When he was born, he, surprisingly, had pale skin, even if his father looked dark-skinned. When he was a year old, his mom and her new girlfriend got married. They married in the USA while on a vacation as to exploit a loophole in Russian law. Vlad had ADHD, but not dyslexia, as Cyrillic script resembles Ancient Greek more than Latin script. His stepmom could tell that he was either a demigod or legacy, and she couldn't hold it in any more. She told him the truth when he was 9. He thought this was a game of some sort. He went and boasted to his mom about this. She broke in a cold sweat, as she now knew she was not ''hallucinating all those years ago. Right after this, he was attacked by a hellhound that ran into the house, he stabbed it with a orange-looking kitchen knife, but not before getting a scar on his leg though. Unknowingly to him, the knife was Celestial Bronze and an heirloom from his step-great-great-grandfather, Zephyros. Following the incident, his stepmom had full proof he was a demigod. She taught him swordfighting, as his mortal family and stepfamily were both rich and had a few artifacts laying around. His mom was very strongly against this, as she somehow didnt see the hellhound attack. His mom started to be abusive toward her son and her wife (to a lesser extent on her wife). She also started drinking excessively and had, unknowingly to Vlad, been fined for drunk driving 20 times, for about a million rubles, by when he made to camp. His stepmom planned an escape for him when he was 13. This is what she said. - "Vlad, we need to talk." - "Yeah?" - "You have to leave home. This is what to do. After school today, your mom won't be home. Text me asking if Mikhail can come over. I will fake an innocent acceptance to cover my tracks. When Mikhail gets home. I will tell him this plan. You will pack your things. I have a hunch Hades is your dad, so try shadow-traveling. Standing in a shadow and concentrating will bring you and someone else anywhere you want." - "So you're saying I have to invite Mikhail over, become a shadow demon, then run away from home?" - "Yeah basically." - "Are you sure this is best for me?" - "Yes, I am sure." - "If I must. Bye Mom!" That afternoon, after some practice, he successfully shadow-traveled across the street. This wasn't enough for him to get to Camp Half-Blood, but it was the best his stepmom could give. Her last words to him for a while were, "Now do that again, but think of these things: Home. Safety. Family. Demigods. Mikhail will come with you too. Goodbye." After that, he did exactly this, but he ended up in the, uh, ''wrong place. He was in St. Louis, Missouri. This was nothing like St. Petersburg where he grew up. A few seconds later, he passed out. Mikhail smelled a lot of monsters in the area. He ran and carried Vlad away. At this time, Mikhail revealed that he was a satyr, and not a human. They ran out of the city into farmland. Some strange mortal was sowing their field with dragon teeth, which they thought belonged to dinosaurs. They must've not had anything else. Or they were sick in the head. You would expect skeleton warriors to appear, but no, for some reason there were fire-breathing horses. Don't ask me, I'm just the narrator. Vlad, completely terrified, tried to protect himself. He inadvertantly used a demigod power from his dad (the astral energy shield), and the horses bucked and looked for new targets. Vlad still took a pitchfork and took off, causing them all to flee more. At this point, Mikhail was very impressed and revealed his feelings to him. Mikhail had been in love with him, but did not want to tell anyone, as homosexuality was limited in Russia. He thought he could mention it here. Vlad also revealed he was demisexual (where you only have an attraction to people you know decently well) but did not have strong feelings for Mikhail. They couldn't exchange this information much longer, as a myrmeke began attacking them. Mikhail began to play a song on his reed pipes, which he had been hiding in his jacket. The myrmeke was entwined in wheat, and Vlad stabbed it in the eyes with the pitchfork. This blinded the myrmeke, but it seemed to be healing. They got out of there as fast as they could. They ran all the way to Frankfort, Kentucky. While there, they were attacked by a pair of harpies. They were cornered in an alleyway, when Vlad found something on the ground. It was a pendant with an image of the Grim Reaper on it. He put it on and began to attack with his pitchfork. However, he noticed that the pitchfork did very little to the harpies. A few minutes later, the harpies backed up and Vlad, being ADHD, starting fidgeting with the pendant. When he pulled on it, it expanded into a 3 feet long Stygian Iron scimitar. He sliced the harpies' heads off, and unknowingly condemned their souls to Tartarus forever, unable to reform. This was the last time the sword could do this though, as the previous owner had overused this ability. They continued on their trek. In Washington DC, they encountered some rogue demigods. They gave him the location of Camp Half-Blood, and apparently had defected from it. Mikhail and Vlad pretended they were attacking it. They didn't speak English, but Mikhail "spoke" ASL to them. He had learnt it from his American nymph mother. They continued on to New York. By then, Vlad had turned 14 and Mikhail had turned 27 (13.5 by satyr standards). Mikhail could sense that CHB was not far away, and continued on. They made it to Camp Half-Blood in a decent situation. He began being taught English by Chiron and the Aphrodite kids, as he could speak French after going to a French immersion school in Russia. 3 days after entering camp, he began to identify as genderfluid, after being closeted questioning and too afraid to come out, even with a lesbian stepmom and bisexual mom. He had been trying to shun his femininity, knowing he would be much less accepted in the community if he came out. As soon as he began to try to tell someone in the Hermes cabin, the symbol of Thanatos floated above his head and he entered his cabin, with no idea what to do next. Powers * Offensive *# Children of Thanatos can use astral energies to make weapons for a short period of time, the larger the weapon, the more energy consumed. Only 1 weapon may be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than 2 or 3 times the size of the user. *# Children of Thanatos have the ability to drain some of the life force out of a person, so that they become weaker, slower, and almost sedated for a short time. However, using this in succession will weaken the power’s effect. Defensive *# Children of Thanatos have the ability to conjure a protective dome of astral energies around them, which will protect the user from attacks for a short time. Passive *# Children of Thanatos can sense any death, whether it be mortal, demigod,nymph or monster. *# Children of Thanatos can communicate with the souls of the recently deceased. *# Children of Thanatos heal slightly every time they deal damage to their opponents. *# Children of Thanatos are able to see the lifespan of others, but are forbidden to share information about the lifespan in any way. Supplementary *# Children of Thanatos have the ability to Shadow Travel, to teleport from shadow to shadow; the further the distance, the more energy drained. *# Children of Thanatos are able to call forth recently deceased spirits to aide them for a short time. *# Children of Thanatos are able to enchant weapons with soul-damaging powers, the effect only lasts for a short time. *# Children of Thanatos can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. 3 Months After Character is Made *# Children of Thanatos are able to feast on the darkness around them and empower themselves for a short time, enhancing their strength and speed. After the effect wears off, the user will be somewhat worn out and unable to use the power again for the rest of the fight. 6 Months After Character is Made *# Children of Thanatos have the ability to temporarily split their souls in order to create a duplicate of themselves to aid them in combat. This duplicate and can only fight using whatever weapon the user has and possesses a weaker version of their powers. The user and the duplicate will possess a telepathic link. The longer the duplicate is maintained, the more energy is drained. 9 Months After Character is Made *# Children of Thanatos have the ability to morph into a spirit for a short time. Whilst in this state, they are invisible (except to those gifted with powers over necromancy), intangible, able to fly, and their powers over astral energies and necromancy are enhanced. Though they are intangible by default, they can make themselves tangible to attack others or if they wish to be seen. If they attempt to attack anyone while still intangible they will automatically become visible and tangible. While in this state they are also able to drain the life-force of anyone they touch to a slight extent, however they cannot completely drain the life-force of the person. The user is extremely drained once the transformation ends, unable to move and could possibly faint. Traits *# Children of Thanatos generally have morbid personalities. *# Children of Thanatos are generally not frightened of death. *# Children of Thanatos normally prefer the idea of a quiet, peaceful death. They also tend to dislike the idea of people losing their lives violently. *# Children of Thanatos can grow up to make great morticians. Relationships Category:Characters